gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
2016/Jan-Dec/Announcements/Featured Announcements
January 27 Get DOUBLE the FREE Gaia Cash from Supersonic today! * Greetings Gaians! I'm excited to share this fantastic treat with you today: Right now all of our Supersonic Free Gaia Cash Offers will be distributing DOUBLE the normal amount of FREE Gaia Cash until January 28th at 11:59 AM PST! To take a peek at these fabulous offers, please click the button below to be directed to our amazing Offers page, and then choose any of the offers listed under the Supersonic tab. Enjoy! Earn Free Gaia Cash! March 01 PayGarden: Turn your giftcards into Gaia Cash! * Hello again, Gaians! I've stopped by to remind you that your overstuffed collection of unused gift cards need not go to waste! Through our partner, PayGarden, you can turn what might have been a lackluster purchase into an awesome Gaia Cash shopping spree! It's really easy, just follow these simple steps: :1) First, visit our PayGarden portal here and click the Redeem Gcash button. :2) Next, select your gift card from the drop-down menu. :3) Input the Card Number and Card PIN to check the Gaia Cash conversion rate, which is determined by PayGarden's Network and can change daily! :4) Redeem and treat yourself to some amazing Gaia Cash goodies! Please keep in mind that if you decide to trade in the gift card you must use the entire balance on the card. Once you're all stocked up, you can start enjoying the awesome rewards of spending your Gaia Cash, like the thrilling Tier events or the amazing Limited Quantity Items that are always coming available in our shops! Enjoy, Gaians. Happy spending! Learn More! Click for FAQ! 17 Hone your skills and defeat enemies in Puzzle Monster Quest! * Get ready to swipe, match, and unleash powerful attacks in Puzzle Monster Quest, the next great puzzle RPG! Join your fellow Gaians in an incredible adventure as you guide your hero though treacherous dungeons while catching enemy monsters to add your team! Our friends at Kick9 are offering a special opportunity to receive some fantastic prizes when you pre-register for Puzzle Monster Quest, including a chance to win cash! Be sure to jump in on this magnificent opportunity, and then get ready to take the puzzle game by storm in Spring 2016! Pre-Register Now! We look forward to seeing you in Puzzle Monster Quest! April 07 Take Kick9's Logo Poll! * Our friends at Kick9 would love your help in deciding which logo they should use for their upcoming puzzle RPG, Puzzle Monster Quest. To help us our friends out, all you have to do is vote in the poll, and leave a comment on what you think of their logo! Polls are easy to complete, and even give you a little gaia gold! Vote Now! Prepare to swipe, match, and unleash powerful attacks in Puzzle Monster Quest, the next great puzzle RPG! Make sure to Pre-Register for fantastic prizes and a chance to win cash. May 12 PayGarden: Turn your giftcards into Gaia Cash! * Hello again, Gaians! I've stopped by to remind you that your overstuffed collection of unused gift cards need not go to waste! Through our partner, PayGarden, you can turn what might have been a lackluster purchase into an awesome Gaia Cash shopping spree! It's really easy, just follow these simple steps: :1) First, visit our PayGarden portal here and click the Redeem Gcash button. :2) Next, select your gift card from the drop-down menu. :3) Input the Card Number and Card PIN to check the Gaia Cash conversion rate, which is determined by PayGarden's Network and can change daily! :4) Redeem and treat yourself to some amazing Gaia Cash goodies! Please keep in mind that if you decide to trade in the gift card you must use the entire balance on the card. Once you're all stocked up, you can start enjoying the awesome rewards of spending your Gaia Cash, like the thrilling Tier events or the amazing Limited Quantity Items that are always coming available in our shops! Enjoy, Gaians. Happy spending! Learn More! Click for FAQ! Category:Featured Announcements